


Focus

by sarcika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female receiveing, POV Female Character, Smut, armour kink, lession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcika/pseuds/sarcika
Summary: Reader is a padawan of Obi-wan. Lately she has trouble focusing and later that day Obi-wan stopps by to give her a special lession ;)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> (english is not my first language... So appologies for mistakes)
> 
> But anyway - decieded to write my first fanfic... Hope you like it :)

I was a padawan of Obi-Wan for quite some time now. I really like him as my master. He is wise, a good fighter and a great teacher.  
We were deployed on a mission on Felucia to help fight against the separatist droid army. Most of the days I was focused on the task at hand – to destroy as many droids as I can, but today my mind keeps wondering off to my master. I could see him in the corner of my eye. He just took down a separatist droid tank all by himself, so elegantly flying through the air without even breaking a sweat.  
For a moment I lost the awareness of my surroundings and a shoot from a blaster knocked out my lightsaber from my hands. Three super battle droids neared my position. In shock, I just lie on the ground as they pointed their blasters at me.  
Next thing I know, Obi-Wan stands in front of me with the cut-up droids at his feet.  
“Are you okay?” he askes and grabs my hand to help me up. “You have to focus, my padawan, or you’ll get yourself killed!”  
I want to say something in return, but all I can think of, is how his blue lightsaber matches his beautiful deep blue ayes.  
“Padawan...!?”  
“I... I’m sorry, master. I will try,” I say and he rushes back into battle.

\-----

I am back in my room on Corusant. I’m in the middle of my meditation when an alert goes off that someone is at the door.  
“Come in.” The door opens and Obi-Wan walks in.  
“Am I disturbing you?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“I was on my way to my room from the council meeting and I taught I would stop by to see how you were doing after today.” He was still wearing his armour. I guess he had to debrief the council the moment we had returned to the Jedi temple.  
“I’m okay. It was nothing.” I stand up to get a glass of water.  
“It didn’t seem like nothing to me. You know you can’t lie to me.”  
“I’m just... It’s just that lately I have had a hard time focusing. That’s all.” I try to brush it off like it’s not a big deal. But the truth is, that it is a big deal, huge. Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments, let alone a crush on their masters.  
“I’ve noticed.” He says this with a slight of amusement. “I also wanted to apologise for the way I reacted. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Sometimes I forget that you are still learning and I don’t want anything to happening you.” I blush a the last words and hope he didn’t noticed.  
He slowly starts walking towards me. “I guess we will have to have a special lesion.”  
Now he is standing really close to me. Closer than he has ever before. I can’t think of any words to say. I just stare at those blue eyes of his. But now there was something different about them. They had fire in them that I've never seen before. I take a step back but the wall behind me prevents me from moving away.  
“I know why you can’t focus lately. I’ve seen the way you were looking at me on Felucia. And even now you have that same look.” If I taught that my heart was going to jump out of my chest before, it is definitely going to now.  
“And believe me, I know how hard it can be,” he says absentmindedly rubbing my cheek gently with his fingers. “I have the same problem,” he whispers before pressing his lips to mine, making my every nerve fire.  
When he sees I didn’t move away his touch becomes more forceful and hungry. His hand slips down my back to my hips and belly pressing me closer to him. His touch on my belly almost makes me laugh. My mind can’t comprehend what was going on – the touch of his fingers under my shirt, his soft lips pressing at mine, his tingling beard, his intoxicating smell... A small moan escapes my mouth.  
All of a sudden everything stops and he moves away. No, no, it can’t be over that soon, I think to myself. Maybe he changed his mind. I look down at my feet in embarrassment.  
But all he says is “Take my armour off.”  
First I free his arms and then I move to shoulders. It was heavier than I imagined. Then I take of his tunic and underneath it he had only a light T-shirt that fit his body well. I never saw him without his tunic on. My hands trace down his torso and I can feel his muscles tens. This turned me on even more. I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it above his head. Now I could see little scares all over his body from years of fighting.  
To my surprise he lifts me and presses me up against the wall. He buries his head in my collar-bone. The next second my shirt is lying on the floor along with my bra. I dig my hands in his hair an pull his face up so I could kiss him.  
Consuming each others faces he carries me to my bed and throws me on it. I watch him as he traces my body with light kisses starting at my lips, moving down my neck, to my breasts and ending at my bellybutton.  
Not breaking the eye contact he takes of my pants. For a moment he just stands at the end of the bed looking dawn at me with a roguish smile. Lying naked in front of him and seeing him like this, gave me a high I never had before.  
“Now, my darling, let see what we can do to solve your dilemma. I want you to close your eyes and focus on the outside world and tell me what you see.”  
“What!? Now, like this?” waving with my hands as to remind him of the current situation. He just gives me a look and I know it’s better to just do it. “Fine...” rolling my eyes as I close them.  
“I see people walking on street...  
“Keep going.”  
“Police arresting a shoplifter, master Skywalker sneaking in to the senate... What are you doing?” I feel a hand touch my inner thigh.  
“Did I say stop? If you don’t continue, then I will stop.”  
“No, don’t!” I quickly reply. I can hear a light laugh from him. I close my eyes and try to focus again but it was harder this time, knowing what’s about to happen.  
“Amm, I see a-“ I feel his breath on my clit.  
“See what? Focus, my darling,” he says playfully.  
“I see a young women trying to... Ahhh!” I gasp when I feel his finger slip into me. “A woman trying to calm her child down,” I finish the sentence out of breath. He starts to move his finger while rubbing my clit in circular motions.  
“I know you can do better, what else?”  
I try again, but than I can feel another finger slip inside of me and all I can think about is Obi-wan. “Don’t stop, master. It feels so good.” He starts moving his fingers faster. I guess he likes being called master, seeing from his response. My whole body is in bliss.  
He switched to his tongue. With his left hand he grabs my breast and squeezes my nipple. This sends another wave of pleasure through my body. “You taste so good.”  
He curled up his fingers and hit the spot. “Master, please...” The build up was to much and my whole body arches as I moan in pleasure.  
“Careful or somebody might hear us. And we don’t want that, now do we.”


End file.
